Ice Skating
by hhah
Summary: There were so many places Sanji would rather be other than the Ice Skating Rink. Fluff.


**Authors notes**: Part of an OTP challenge on Tumblr that I never finished. This was Day One for **Holding Hands**.

* * *

"Zoro I swear to fucking god if you let go of my hand it'll be the last thing you fucking do—_DON'T LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAND YOU JACKASS WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY_!?"

"Shut up. You're attracting too much attention."

There were so many places Sanji would rather be other than the fucking _Ice Skating Rink_.

(**For example:** In Zoro's bed room, In his kitchen, With Nami-san or maybe _under a fucking bus._)

He wouldn't even have fucking been here if Zoro hadn't given him the look. That one look he had that wasn't exactly _begging_ or _pleading_ for him to do as he said, but where he looked like he was expecting it. Like if Sanji said no he'd be letting him down.

And despite how much Sanji liked pissing Zoro off—he didn't like letting him down.

Which was how he found himself in an shitty indoor ice skating rink, with his shitty boyfriend at his side trying to teach him how to skate on the shitty ice. Honestly, he never would have pegged Zoro for the type _to even know how_ to skate. Apparently not only was he familiar with skates, but he was a fucking_pro_ on them. At one point he'd left Sanji's side to race some kid around the rink—leaving Sanji to watch in awe from his spot on the side, with the railing of the rink in a death grip.

Sanji didn't do good on his own. He'd fallen flat on his face when the other man had come skating back and he thought just maybe he'd be able to take a step away from the wall. Zoro's cackling and helping hands proved that no. He fucking sucked. Sanji was a pro in the kitchen, in the clothing store, shit he even had more finesse when he was out looking at women. But here on the slippery death trap also known as Ice, he was as clumsy as a new born giraffe.

"Fucking leave me again and I'll dump your mossy ass!" Sanji snapped, clinging tightly to the warm hand in his. Why they hadn't brought fucking mittens was beyond him, but at the same time he liked the feeling of that large, calloused palm holding tightly to his.

"Like you could even get away from me," His boyfriend chuckled and began to skate out. The blonde was okay for a moment, he thought Zoro was just going to take him around the rink like before and hopefully not leave him once again. When he looked back and saw the railing getting farther and farther behind him he started to panic. Turning back around and looking past the moss headed idiot with wide eyes he saw the middle of the rink getting closer and the dread fully set in.

"Wait—wait, " He pleaded, trying to dig his heels into the ice. "I know what's happening, you're going to leave me all alone in the middle of the fucking rink! Turn me around! Turn me around, Zoro**_! I WANT TO GO BACK YOU FUCKING ASSHO_**—"

As he was screaming, Zoro's other hand reached out and grabbed the one Sanji was currently waving around his body in the direction of the railing. Threading their fingers together, much like the hands that were already behind held, Zoro pulled Sanji closer with a bemused smirk on his face. He stared at his boyfriend in surprise as the green haired man turned on his skates. Instead of turning back, Sanji found them slowly spinning in a fashion that didn't make him dizzy. He clumsily tried to keep up with his own feet that for once in his life felt foreign, all the while keeping a death grip on the warm hands in his grasp.

"Don't you trust me at all?" Zoro asked, the smirk never leaving his face as he watched Sanji's cheeks color. Glaring hard at him, and fighting not to let his heart flutter at the actions Zoro was doing—dear god, this could almost be considered _romantic_, but that wasn't something Zoro _did_.

"Not a bit, asshole," He said, his own smirk lifting up onto his face, admittedly a bit shaky, as he heard his companion laugh loudly and start to skate them back to the rink. All the while never letting go of his hands.


End file.
